Broken Lilies
by RoryReneeMercedees
Summary: Lily Evans has a secret. One that only Severus Snape knows. One that has ruined her life and maybe even the future of the Wizarding World. And now its up to the most unlikely characters to fix it.Lily Luna,Albus Severus,James Sirius,James,Remus,& Sirius
1. Back to Hogwarts

**AN: Hope you enjoy; although this is not a light nor fluffy story I hope it means something and the message is clear. **

**Summary: AU Lily Evans comes back from her summer holiday for her seventh year but James can't help noticing how Lily wears cloths that cover as much skin as possible and how she backs away from anyone's touch. The only person that really knows what happened or who seems to know what happened is Severus Snape, his long-time enemy. It's up to James to help Lily or their future- and that of the entire Wizarding World is doomed forever. **

Lily Evans walked into the wall and entered platform nine and three quarters. It was lucky for the wizards whom traveled by this particular train that muggles, non-magic folks, paid little to no attention to anyone bypassing and could care less for anyone not having to do with them.

It was a warm summer day and she was heading back to her home, her school. Hogwarts. She had missed it terribly and was glad to be returning to place where she could hopefully forget the terrible deeds of the summer.

Severus Snape was at her side. This was an occurrence that had not taken place since fifth year. Something had drawn them together. And it just so happens that the thing that draws people together most is tragedy.

As they headed to find a compartment on the train that was empty, for Lily's new found fear of people required her being as close to alone as possible, the ran into none other than the marauders. The marauders were a group of four seventh years. Their leader, James Potter, was known to have a long-time thing for Lily although she never returned the feeling, which many girls would have killed for; for, though he was no model he was by no means bad-looking. He had raven colored, messy hair that resembled that of someone just getting out of bed. He had thoughtful hazel eyes and glasses that covered them. His second in command, Sirius Black, resembled him only slightly as he, too, had black messy hair although his fell in a much less rehearsed way than that of his friends. He had grey, intense eyes and often considered quite the attractive lad. Remus Lupin, an equal to Sirius in that of intelligence and rank, hand sandy, blonde hair and light green eyes. He would have been considered quite an attractive man if it were not for his pale skin and sickly looking appearance. The fourth and more the follower than anything, was Peter Pettigrew. Peter, although much less intelligence (though not incompetent by any means) and much less attractive than the other three, fit in quite well with this group. He had brown hair, and mud brown eyes. His face resembled that of a rat for he had a small nose, beady eyes which is bangs hung over, and a scrunched up expression.

"Lily, my love, won't you do me the honor of going out on a date with me?" Sirius Black asked in mock affection.

"Stop being a git and shut up." Remus Lupin was quick to her aid.

"Yeah, I thought that was my job." James Potter said proudly.

"What's this? Did Prongsie just openly admitted to being a git? Did you hear that or am I going crazy?" Peter Pettigrew inquired of his friends.

"How about this," sneered an angry looking Severus, "You're all gits. Now move out of our way."

"Bad luck, mate, she's back with Greasey over here." Sirius said rather rudely.

"We were never together, you idiot." Severus said with a look in his eye that matched something of regret although Lily either did not see it or chose not to. "Now move before I hex you into next week."

"I would like to talk to Lily." Remus said. "You can deny the others her presence but she's still my friend."

Severus looked at Lily. His eyes searching her face for some sign of disagreement with his statement. "It's ok, Sev." Lily said weakly.

Severus sighed but let Remus through. Before attempting to make the others leave which almost broke out into fight and if it weren't for the Hufflepuff prefect it would have led to one.

"How was your summer?" Remus asked. He had noticed that Lily did not seem like herself and knew not to directly inquire what was wrong.

Her eyes darkened and her face showed an expression of great pain. Both looks quickly disappeared from her pretty face quickly but Remus could not deny what he had seen. Something bad had happened to Lily over the summer.

"It was… hot." That was all Lily could manage. Remus nodded.

"I thought you and Snape hated each other." It was more a question then a statement.

"Well, as important as this conversation seems to be," Severus interrupted coldly, "Lily wants to be alone, without the prodding questions of insolent, arrogant boys."

"Its fine, Sev. He can join us. I don't mind him being around me. It's more his friends… Or more their affections…"

"You know he does care for you." Lily shuddered. It was not because the thought of James was so awful it reduced her to disgusted thoughts it was merely because she could not stand the thought of anyone loving her after what **the devil's spawn **had done to her.

"Is he really that bad? Is James that revolting? Sure he can be an ass, but you don't know him. Not like I do. Why does the thought of his make your inside churn? All he does is care for you. Why?" Remus did not often take interest of the happenings of Lily and James but he had never once see Lily act so disrespectful towards James as to shudder at the mere thought of his affections.

"No, Rem, he's not. I- I just…" Remus looked at her, concern etching his normally exhausted features. He realized this had nothing to do with James. He realized this had something to do with what happened to Lily. Whatever it was, and Remus knew that it was indeed bad, it had broke Lily Evans. He didn't know that was possible. He didn't know it was even possible to get to her but something had done it. Something had broken Lily Evans and whatever it was, Remus knew that it was the most awful, gruesome thing.

"Lily," He said carefully, "If you ever need anyone to talk to, you know I'm here for you, right?"

She looked straight into his eyes, and for a moment, he could see the passionate, beautiful look that was normally there. It faded after a moment but Remus knew she was grateful for what he had said.

Severus, feeling a little ignored chose then to break the conversation.

"Alright, out with ya. You've talked to her, now leave her be. She needs her rest." He sounded so much like the Madam Jones, the school healer, that Remus had no choice but to leave and with one last farewell and concerned look, he was gone.

Remus Lupin had a new mission this year. This time it did not have to do with his "furry little problem" but with Lily Evans. His new plan was to help her recover from whatever awful thing happened to her over the summer. A plan that he knew he had to succeed.


	2. Changes

**AN: So here is the next chapter… I am wondering if anyone would like to help me out with the plot structure… I know where this story is going but I want to make sure it makes sense, so if anyone is willing to help me out leave me a review. Also, I'm merely curious as to if you (the readers****) wanted Sirius, Remus, and Peter to find girlfriends. I may have to improvise and make up characters so if you wish for that, please leave a review. Anyways onward with the story.**

Lily Evans's flaming red hair fell into her face. She looked into the mirror; her once sparkling, intense, bright green eyes lack emotion. They were simply dull. Full of lifeless and dead enthusiasm. The only time they ever returned to their past glory is when James Potter's antics were involved. Her pretty face did not need makeup but with the help of it made her look more gorgeous then ever (not that one James Potter thought that possible). It had no makeup applied. It lacked any sort of effort. Her eyes had bags under them. Her face had turned an uncommon shade of pale- one that put Severus Snape's paleness to shame. Her hair had been thrown up in a bun. The once silky, shiny flaming beauty that made this beautiful even more spectacular was now oily and thrown up without the slightest bit of care. Her petite figure which to every guy was indeed appealing was draped in baggy clothes. All of the cloaks she owned, had become at least a size and a half too big. The muggle cloths she had brought with her (mainly sweats to t-shirts to sleep in) were immensely big as they were already a size too big for extra comfort.

James Potter, Sirius Black, and Remus Lupin studied her appearance with the utmost interest. Why was Lily Evans, one formerly known for perfection, so indifferent about her apparel? Why had all of her cloths suddenly covered every inch of skin possible? Why did she cower at the mere thought of anyone's touch? Why was she spending her time with Severus Snape, who had disrespected her in the worst possible manor by calling her a mudblood in the fifth year? Why did she suddenly not care what the marauders did? Why did Lily end her relationship with her former boyfriend for no reason? Many question were going through the boys heads. These were only a few. They were determined to get to the bottom of this.

Remus, who was the only one Lily could manage to speak to, was in charge of trying to get her to talk. Sirius, who was a well-known ladies man, was in charge of getting information out of her best friends Alice, Mary, and Sammie. And James, who was mainly in the way because of his passion for Lily, was in charge whatever magical problems they encountered as he was the most accomplished in that particular area. They had a plan and these three would achieve it.

Now we must direct the attention to another house before giving our attentions back to our favorite Gryffindors. There are three other people who play tribute in the tragic story of Lily Evans and they are Severus Snape, Luscious Malfoy, and Regulus Black. Now one may ask why the three Slytherins whom end up fighting on the exact side they are currently sworn against play such a role in this story. For each person there is a connection. For each person there is a reason; all of these "traitors" end up leading to the death of their so called "Lord". It is tough to say whose role is more important but easy to say who plays the most obvious role.

Severus Snape, whose long, black greasy hair and pale grey eyes were never seen as attractive to anyone, fell in love with Lily. He nor anyone else for that matter can't pinpoint the exact day in which he fell for her although it can be said that it was before the age of eleven. He would eventually betray his "master" in order to save Lily and her family only to fail. He, and he alone, knew what exactly happened to Lily. He wanted desperately to save her from the fate that he knew she would be forced to endure but he knew not how and was forced to watch her suffer. He would, in fact, sacrifice his own life for her happiness a feat he would accomplish years after her death.

The next is the cruel, almost merciless man known as Luscious Malfoy. He had slick blonde hair and sharp features. In a crowd, he was hard to miss. He would be seen as one of the more innocent men at the end of the final battle but this was only a façade. After he was freed from a long-term sentence he made it his goal to bring back the "Dark Lord". He knew just how to do it, too. Destroy James and Lily. You see if James and Lily never fall in love, Harry Potter will never exist. He also went through great measures to ensure that Alice and Frank had a final break-up. But for Lily he saved the greatest and most horrid punishment for what he had seen her son do. For it was her love that saved Harry that night, it was her sacrifice that would ensure Harry's life and Voldomort's death. Her punishment would ensure that she could never love again.

The last, Regulus Black. He is known as Sirius's brother and it is discovered latter that he opposed "The Dark Lord's" views and died fighting him. His main role is with his brother. The missing brotherly bond and figure to look up to would lead to his original beliefs that following Voldomort was the right path but soon after his trip to devil he discovered the truth which his brother openly stood for and it was for his brother and his friends (who would actually take the feelings that should have been given to Regulus) that Regulus risked his life (and lost it) for. It is Regulus Black whom left a diary. A diary that would contain the truth after Luscious decides to play with time.

If you will, I will take you back to the story.

"Lils, can we talk?" Remus's voice was careful, as he had been forced to do throughout the school year. It was only a month in and already Remus had noticed the changes in Lily. Some were subtle and some were practically screaming "I have changed". But they were all there none the less and Remus was convinced that he knew each and every one of them.

"What?" she said. The black bag under her eyes informed Remus of the lack of sleep she had gotten this week. From the looks of it she had barely gotten any.

He led her to an empty sofa where he began his questions. He knew he shouldn't ask directly but knew not another way to go about it.

"What happened over the summer?"

"What do you mean?" Her voice didn't was barely audible. Her eyes had clouded over. She was re-living the nightmare that had become her reality.

"I think you know what I mean. You aren't fooling anybody." His voice was firm but it was also soft and understanding. He knew she was fragile and was not about to break her more then she already had been.

"Remus, I don't want to talk about it." She said in a stronger tone that she had used in the past weeks.

She got up and walked away, not once looking back as she headed to where she knew Severus was waiting.


	3. Future inheritors

AN: Sorry I haven't been able to update in awhile, things have just been crazy lately. So, here goes…

James Potter couldn't make sense of this mess his life had become. What was wrong with Lily? How did she suddenly become so… gone?

There was no other way to describe her, she could be physically standing next to you, but her soul, her heart, they were gone. He eyes where emotionless when he saw her last and her face gave away no signs of happiness. Her smile was never in place, her work was turned in late, she never got mad at him anymore (even when he went out of his way to make a mess out of something in hopes of seeing some emotion in her), and she looked so skinny that he was afraid she would blow away in the wind.

And then there was Severus. Why was she talking to Severus again? Why would she talk to the boy that broke her heart? He was her best friend and he treated so coldly. He called her the word that drew the line. It gave her a taste of which side he was heading for. And Lily knew which side she was on, and it was not "The Dark Lord's". And James knew that in Lily's book, even though this division would take years to develop and Severus had not yet become what he was aspiring to be, he had already made up his mind and this alone was inexcusable. So why on earth is Lily letting Severus back I into her life when it is against everything that is Lily?

James sighed; this was officially getting him nowhere. His pondering was not drawing answers. He found no conclusions and no way to help Lily. He felt helpless; his Lily (minor detail that Lily was not, in fact, his) was dying inside.

James sighed again and went back to his thoughts. His countless worries and assumptions went on for almost an hour until Sirius and Remus thundered up the stairs.

"James!" Sirius whisper-screamed. "We have to talk to you immediately."

Remus conjured five chairs and set them up by James's bed. Sirius and Remus took two of those seats.

"Um, guys? There's an extra chair. Where's Peter?"

"Peter's still in the infirmary. And this isn't a normal Marauder's meeting. We have three… future… inheritors." Remus announced.

"Take off the cloak, JJ, LJ, and AJ." Sirius said with a grin.

The invisibility cloak was taken off and three guests appeared. One looked exactly like James Potter except with green eyes that matched Lily's, one had shaggy red hair and a devilish smile, and one (the only girl) resembled Lily so much that James could have sworn it was her if she had had Lily sparkling green eyes.

"Um… You have some serious explaining to do." James croaked, looking pale and confused.

"Well Remus and I discovered a new science… thingie, and decided to test it out on you. We took your DNA, as well as Lily's and mixed them together to produce three of your genetic offspring. TADAA." Sirius grinned devilishly to show that he was only kidding.

"Oh, shut up, Padfoot." Remus said, whilst smacking Sirius on the head. "These are your grandchildren, come back from the future. Or, coming from the future? Whichever it may be, they are here because they believe they know what happened to Lily. And because of it, they are fading out of history and, as they have explained, so is there father, which apparently also puts the whole world, magical and muggle, out of balance and at the mercy of the so called "Dark Lord". Which according to them is a much bigger problem in their future; well actually, ours, really. They get the lucky hand and aren't born until after their father, your son, defeats this so called lord. Okay, so now that we have that out of the way. We need your help."

"What!"

"Uh, Remus?" The girl ventured, in a voice, James noticed, that sounded remarkably like Lily's. "Maybe it would help if we explained?"

"Go for it." Remus said, looking tired.

"Well I guess we should start with the basics. I'm Lily. And these blokes over here are my brother: James-" She pointed to the redheaded boy. "-and Albus." She pointed to the miniature James. "We have come from the future because my father is fading out of existence. And his existence is kind of important. You see, you and Lily (my grandmother, not me) where supposed to have begun dating by now. But something has prevented that. We think it's connected to Malfoy. We think he's gone back in time to prevent her from being… well, loved. We don't know what he's done to her, but we do know it awful, whatever it is. And although we have some guesses, we don't know what he actually did."

"What-What d-did he d-do to L-L-Lily?" James asked, his voice shaking with emotion.

"I actually don't think it's wise to tell you what we believe happened to her." Piped in James Junior.

"But we can use your help to fix this mess. Are you in?"

James looked at the strange group assembled in front of him, most of them being his kin. He knew he was fighting for not just Lily, but his family and the fate of the world.

"Aw, hell yes!" And just like that, it was settled.

Lily Evans sat with Severus Snape under their favorite oak tree. She watched Severus as he did his Potions homework; he was scribbling furiously away and Lily swore she never saw him more determined.

He looked up and smiled at her. She attempted a smile back and they both knew it was just a ghost of what it had once been. Her eyes didn't answer back how they used to and he face didn't brighten. Severus almost missed the angry, yet passionate face, made by Lily when she was yelling at Potter. Even if it was some emotion, even for the unworthy person, Severus would be happy to see it.

And instead of Potter appearing out of nowhere, it was Lupin who did. He looked shabbier than normal and Severus guessed the full moon was approaching.

"Lily." Remus's voice was full of worry and concern. "We know what happened to you. It was Malfoy or, rather, the future Malfoy. Wasn't it?"

Lily looked down but shuddered all the same, and by that simple gesture Remus knew two things: It was the bastard Malfoy and he knew what he did to her.

"We're going to make it better. Your grandchildren have come from the past to fix this. Do you want to meet them?" Remus asked gently. "Lily, the youngest looks exactly like you. Except for the eyes. Only Albus, the middle child, has your eyes."

"Sure." Lily said. But for the first time in awhile, there was life in her eyes. She actually looked excited.


End file.
